I guess so
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Well, you may not be able to tell from the title, but this is a Yaoi BoyxBoy NaruKiba
1. I guess so

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto yea, yea, yea.

A/N: So this is my 3rd story and it is going to be my first story using the characters as their younger selves, (right before the time skip, Sasuke is still gone) Hope you like it!

**I guess so...**

Naruto was laying in the training field, relaxing after his training. He was still working on the final touches on his rasengan. "Boo!" Kiba yelled in his face. "ahh!" Naruto screamed and jumped up "why did you scare me like that!" "cause it's fun!" Kiba laughed. "hey wanna come over to my place and have dinner? My mom's making gourmet ramen!" "I Guess so, is 7:00 ok?" Naruto asked "sure" Kiba agreed

"Itadakimasu!" and they began to eat "wow this is great Ms. Inuzuka!" Naruto told her "thanks Naruto! I tried my best to meet your standards from Ichiraku" They ate for about an hour, making Idle conversation. "hey Naruto wanna stay over night?" Kiba asked him "I guess so I have nothing to do at home anyway." Naruto accepted the offer. "I'm gonna take a shower first, you can wait in my room if you want" Kiba told him. Naruto was sitting on Kiba's bed while he was in the shower, and he was getting bored. He started hearing something coming from the wall at the head of Kiba's bed. He put his ears to the wall and he heard "yeah uhnn.. take it take my cock!" followed by moaning and squishing noises, along with the shower noises. "wow, Kiba is masturbating does he not realize his walls are paper thin?" Naruto got really hard all of the sudden.

Naruto felt his manhood stiffen to it's full 5 inches (he's younger than in my other stories) "well Kiba won't be done anytime soon" He slid off his pants and then his boxers. His penis bounced out and he looked at it for a second. "I'm in Kiba's house In Kiba's bed, this is weird... but who cares, not me!" He grabbed his cock, and sarted stroking it up and down. Hearing Kiba for some reason made him more and more tuned on. Naruto heard Kiba yell but he hadn't finished yet, he kept on going. 5 minutes later Naruto heard The door handle turn. This made Naruto cum of excitement right ad Kiba walked in. "H- hi Kiba, I heard you jack off, and I got hard so..." Naruto explained "oh my god I forgot you were here, I got lost in my, activities, I was expecting to come to an empty room to dry off in." Naruto looked down, ant Kiba's naked body, and realized he wasn't clothed. Then Kiba Noticed that Naruto was covered in cum on his bed. "Well this is awkward" Kiba said. "I Guess so..." Naruto agreed

"Hey Kiba, Aren't you bored of always jacking yourself off?" Said Naruto "yea kinda" they had both put boxers on but not pants or shirts. "wouldn't it be better if we could like, jack each other off?" Naruto asked "that would make sense! It's not like wrong or anything we are friends after all!" Kiba agreed. "How about we do that now?" Naruto asked "I guess so." Kiba pulled down his gray boxers revealing his 6 inch erection, and Naruto pulled his orange boxers off to show his 5 inch boyhood. "Ha I'm bigger!" Kiba laughed. "whatever"Naruto said. "okay, 3, 2, 1!" Kiba said, and they grabbed each other's cocks. "ahhh!" They moaned. Naruto went first, he stroked Kiba up and down, Kiba soon followed and rubbed Naruto's shaft too. "Hey Naruto Wouldn't it be fun to try, sucking each other off? I've heard that people do that." Kiba asked him "I guess so!" They let go and Kiba lay down on the bed, Naruto layed down next to him, head to toe.

Kiba took Naruto's cock into his mouth, And Naruto took in Kiba, They did what came naturally, they sucked each others boyhoods and licked the head, Like they'd want done to them. Naruto was gentle, but Kiba was a little rougher, He took in more of the dick, and bobbed as fast as he could. Cum was not far off, The pleasure was overwhelming and the Liquid flowed out of their dicks, and into each friends mouths the swallowed what they were given. "that wasn't to bad" Kiba said "Yea! It was fun, way better than masturbating!" Naruto agreed. "i think I'll come over a little more often!" Naruto said. Neither Boy bothered to put on Boxers, so they got into Kiba's bed and fell asleep together.

A/N:There you go. The end, unless you want it to continue? do you? tell me if you do!


	2. Wanna come along?

A/N:Well, Alot of people seemed to like chapter 1, So here comes Chapter 2, I guess so... (get it?)

**Chapter 2: Wanna come along?**

Konohamaru had no missions for a while as both his teammates were sick, so he decided to go see his boss Naruto. *knock, knock* "Hey! Boss!" Konohamaru yelled as he knocked on Naruto's door. "oh what's up Konohamaru." Naruto asked "just kinda bored, Moegi and Udon are sick so, I came here!" Kono explained to Naruto. "oh well come on in, Naruto said." and opened the door further.

They were sitting at his table, each eating a bowl of ramen for breakfast (it's the morning) when Naruto broke the silence and asked "Hey Konohamaru, have you ever masturbated before?" Konohamaru was surprised but answered "umm, yea a couple times, why?" "nothing just wondering... How long is your cock?" Naruto asked. surprised again Konohamaru replied "A- about 4 and a half inches" "wow, only a little smaller than me, I'm 5 inches" said Naruto "why all the questions" asked Kono "Just checking to see if you're fit to come with me" Naruto answered "where?!" Konohamaru asked excited "to Kiba's house, I go there every 3 or so days and we do some fun stuff." Naruto said "like what stuff?!" Konohamaru asked "Well, we do stuff with our dicks like, jack each other off, suck each other's dicks, and even fuck each other in the ass. Now this might sound weird, but it feels REALLY good! and it's just as friends." "That sounds, really fun boss!" Kono said "It is Konohamaru, Wanna come along?" "Yea I do!"

it was 7:00 P.M when Naruto and Konohamaru showed up at Kiba's door. "Oh you brought a friend!' exclaimed Kiba. Then Kiba looked at Naruto with a "is he in?" Kinda look, and Naruto nodded yes. they had dinner, like every other night Naruto came over, Spent an hour watching t.v, and than went to Kiba's room. "okay Konohamaru, so I'm sure Naruto has told you what we usually do here, but now you can see it. Konohamaru's face lit up, he was really excited for this. Naruto began to slide off his pants, as did Kiba. Then their boxers show, leaf green ones held Naruto's hard boyhood. and gray ones held Kiba's erection. But not for long, because then their boxers were slid off, and thrown across the room. Naruto and Kiba were used to this sight, But Konohamaru stared amazed at the sight of the dicks in front of him. "you guys' cocks are way bigger than mine! I'm jealous!" Konohamaru said. "oh that's nothing to worry about, It'll get bigger when you get older." Kiba assured him. Then Kiba removed Naruto's shirt, as did Naruto to Kiba.

Naruto lay on the bed flat, while Kiba sat next to him. Kiba then bent over and put his mouth around Naruto's 5 inch erection, a soft "oohh" came from Naruto. Then Kiba swallowed the entirety of Naruto's boyhood, and went up and down on his cock. "Now Konohamaru" started Naruto "T- t make a blowjob feel really good to the person receiving it, you should l- lick the head of their dick with your tongue softly. Kiba then demonstrated this on Naruto. "ahhhhh!" Naruto yelled in pleasure. "oh, So I should use my tongue! I get it!" Konohamaru said. "Ki- Kiba, stop! I don't want to cum yet!" Naruto shouted. Understanding, Kiba took the dick out of his mouth. Naruto sat up and looked at Konohamaru, "Wanna give it a try?" He said. "Yea!" came Konohamaru's excited response. Konohamaru sprang up from the chair he was sitting on in Kiba's room. Then Konohamaru began to tear his shirt off, followed by the loss of his pants, and then his, also leafy boxers. Which left only his naked body, and Just as he said, a 4 and a half inch long boyhood sprung out. he got on the bed and sat down. "I choose, Kiba! Lay down Kiba!"

Surprised, Kiba lay down on his bed, With his dick in the air. "okay!" said Konohamaru. and he bent over, like he saw Kiba do, and put his lips around Kiba's, 6 inch boyhood. and bobbed up and down on it, " oooooaaaaahh!" Kiba moaned loudly. Konohamaru remembered what Naruto said and he moved his tongue down to the tip of Kiba's dick and licked around it, and teased his pee hole which drove Kiba mad with pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Kiba would be forced to cum. And just as he thought, 12 minutes later, Konohamaru was licking his piss slit, and he heard "Konohamaruu!" and out came the cum, right into Konohamaru's mouth. Kiba kept cumming for 30 seconds straight and Konohamaru kind of liked the flavor so he drank it like he would milk. Konohamaru took his mouth away and said "that was good, what is it!?" then Naruto explained "That's cum, It comes out of your dick when you are done with an erection and you were either jacking off, or getting sucked or something. I guess you like the taste" "yea it was salty and good." Kono said. Kiba spoke up "wow Konohamaru, are you sure you've never done this before?" "nope never before now" He answered "well, you did really good!" Kiba told him, "Now your turn!" Naruto announced.

"ooh really!?" Konohamaru said. Naruto nodded. Konohamaru was excited, he lay down on the bed and Naruto sat next to him. "ready?" asked Naruto "yeaa!" Konohamaru said. With that Naruto leaned down and put his mouth around the cock. "ooooaaaaooohhhh!" Konohamaru yelled in pleasure. and Naruto continued to suck up and down his short shaft, using his tongue as he'd instructed Konohamaru to. Konohamaru wasn't use to this feeling, and he came in a short 8 minutes right into Naruto's mouth, He swallowed the small amount of liquid in his mouth. Konohamaru was younger, so he didn't have as much of it. "W- wow, thanks Naruto th- that felt really good!" Konohamaru said when he got up. Kiba then told him "this isn't even the last of it!"

A/N: There is chapter 2! and sometime soon, you'll be seeing chapter 3, But that's probably the end. well hope you liked it, bye!


End file.
